The Evillious Chronicles
by catty-cat-cat
Summary: "You are the princess, I'm a servant. Destiny separated pitiful twins. If it's for the sake of protecting you, I would become evil just for you."/Humanized. AU. Based on Servant of Evil of Vocaloid. Alex/Gia. Slight Skilene of Penguins of Madagascar. Rated T for blood. New author, first fic, a bit long, no flames. Care to RnR?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Madagascar, Penguins of Madagascar, or Story of Evil of Vocaloid. Madagascar and Penguins of Madagascar are owned by Nickolodeon and Dreamworks animation, while Story of Evil is owned by MOTHY or Akuno-P. I only own this fic.**

* * *

Cast:

Alex as Servant of Evil (Alexionne d'Autriche)

Gia as Daughter of Evil (Giavonne Feigheit)

Marty as Son of Vengeance (Mattew d'Autrice)

Skipper as Prince of Blue (Joseph von Schneeflocke)

Marlene (Penguins of Madagascar) as Maiden of Red (Mia Hartson)

Gloria as Daughter of White (Glory Nilpherd)

* * *

.

.

.

.

"With all due respect, Your Highness—I refuse to take role in this assault!" The man shouted.

All the people in the room silently gasped in shock. They froze on their feet and silently thought that the man shouldn't do that in front of The Queen. Didn't he know what she would do if he refused? Didn't he know that she was the one who had all the power in here? Didn't he know that she would order the guards to capture him if he refused? If he didn't, then that man was a fool.

The Queen—whose age was no more than fourteen years old—sat on her big throne, smiling. Not with a kind smile, but with a cold smile that sent chills down everyone's spine. She stared at the man coldly with her hazel eyes. "Are you refusing to take role in this assault, Mister Zakharone?" she asked coldly.

The man with dark blonde hair hesitated. He knew if he flatly refused to take role, The Queen would immediately erase him from this world. He had chosen the wrong move. "I mean, if you want to take over the kingdom across the land, please do not involve me. I am the head of the royal guard, and I do not want to kill innocent people." The man walked from his position, and reached for the white door, heading out. He never looked back, not wanting to meet The Queen's eyes.

The rest of the people who were still there slowly faced The Queen with a worried look.

She sighed. "Well, what a troublemaker," she muttered. "Oh well. We will continue this later—it's now three o'clock in the afternoon, and that means snack time. Please leave, and do not bother me until I ask you to."

The people hastily bowed to The Queen with respect, and hurriedly walked out of the throne room. The throne room was now empty except for a boy with blonde hair tied in a small pony tail. He had walked into the room and brought a tray with him in his hands.

The boy looked exactly like The Queen—blonde hair and hazel eyes. The boy's bangs were a bit messier than The Queen's, though. The boy—whose age was also no more than fourteen years old—wore servant clothes. He bowed to The Queen with the tray still in his grip.

"I'm sorry for the delay, Your Highness. I was having a small problem with the other maids," he said in gentle voice.

"Alex, don't call me 'Your Highness' when we're alone! I've said it a thousand times, and you still do!" The Queen pouted, unhappy with the servant's words.

The servant, who was called Alex, smiled at her behavior. He chuckled. "Well, Gia—let's not waste time on the snack, for we don't have all day in here. Today's snack is brioche accompanied by your milk tea," he said, putting the tray on the table just beside The Queen's throne and pouring the warm milk tea.

The Queen, who was called Gia, clapped her hands in glee as Alex poured the tea in her favorite cup. "Yay! My favorite! Thank you so much, Alex!" she giggled, very much unlike a queen. Alex just smiled in amusement at her attitude. He gave the cup to her and she sipped the tea gracefully.

There was a silence before Gia broke it. "Alex," she called.

Alex looked up, so Gia continued, "I want Mister Zakharone d'Autriche to be killed tonight. I'm afraid that if he refuses to take role in this assault, he'll plan a rebellion against this kingdom, and I don't want that to happen."

Alex's hazel eyes dimmed when he heard The Queen's wish. With a straight face, he bowed to her as he said, "Yes, Your Highness."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Matthew d'Autriche, the man with weird black and white striped hair bent down as he brought his step-father's corpse on his lap. That night it was raining, and his tears blended with the falling rain. He cried over his father's life-less body, gripping his father's clothes before he lifted his head to the cloudy night sky. With a frown on his face, he cried.

"I'll remember this, y'know?! Ya evil Queen! I'll avenge my Dad! Just wait!" he cried, with tears still flowing down his cheeks.

He didn't know that a few feet from his position, a boy with blonde hair stared at him with a wistful look. Alex looked down at his black shoes as he tightly gripped his royal dagger, which was given to him by The Queen. Blood covered his white gloves and the dagger. His cheek was also splattered with drops of blood. He didn't know how many times he killed innocent people just for the sake of The Queen.

Alex stared again at Matthew. His shoulders loosened as he sighed. "I'm sorry, Marty," he whispered, before he walked into the darkness.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Once, there was a kingdom named Übel. The kingdom was led tyrannically by a young queen, seemingly only fourteen years old. She had everything she wanted—fascinating and glamorous furniture and decorations, a servant that looked exactly like her and was always faithfully at her side, and a white horse named Josephine.

Everything was rightfully hers.

She was still a young child, with blonde hair and sparkling hazel eyes. She was beautiful with her black headband and her yellow gown.

Yet, beyond her beauty and sparkling wealth as a Queen, she tended to oppress the poor people and led the kingdom tyrannically. It was uncounted how many wars that had happened, and how many lives had been taken because of her.

When and if she noticed that one of her men silently went against her, she would immediately eliminate him.

The people called her Tochter des Bösen, or The Daughter of Evil.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Long before Kingdom of Übel was built, a pair of twins were born into the world. They were exactly the same. They had the same blonde hair and hazel eyes. The only difference was the first twin that was born a few minutes before the other twin was a boy, and the other twin was a girl. So technically, the boy was a bit older than the girl.

Their names were Alexionne and Giavonne. Their mother, Fiona Feigheit—the old Queen—was killed in childbirth just after Giavonne was born. Because of this, their father—the old King—was very upset and decided to separate the twins, keeping Giavonne to himself so he could raise the girl easily. All in the while he left the boy to be adopted by his step-father, Zakharone d'Autriche.

The boy lived separate from the girl. He was raised as a noble boy, named Alexionne d'Autriche, while she was raised as a princess, and named Giavonne Feigheit.

A few years later, before the King died, he called Alexionne in and recruited him as princess' private servant. Before he took his last breath, he said to Alexionne to promise him to protect Giavonne, his twin sister. Whatever it took.

Even if it meant to sacrifice his life.

Alexionne never broke his promise.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Alex?"

The blonde haired boy looked up at his sister, still pouring her favorite milk tea. They were now on the throne room's balcony, where a table was prepared for snack time.

As he finished, he approached her. "What is it, Gia?"

Gia pointed to the castle's courtyard below them—to a man wearing a blue sweater and a white coat. The man had raven hair and deep icy sapphire eyes. Gia stared at him until she spoke, "That man—who is he?"

Alex followed Gia's finger and spotted the man she was referring to. He smiled knowingly, "Oh, that man is the prince of the kingdom across the sea. His name is Joseph von Schneeflocke, but most of the people usually call him Skipper. Pretty weird, isn't it?"

"I think it's unique," Gia replied. "So you _do_ know this man?"

Alex shrugged. "Well, kinda. I belong to a noble family and I have to learn almost all of the noble families around the world. It sucks, I admit it. Yet, I found it kinda interesting. You see, this Joseph von Schneeflocke—or maybe we should call him Skipper—has three younger brothers. Their mother and father—which means the King and Queen—are deceased, so their uncle took charge of the four of them. Although they're brothers, they're not exactly like brothers—more like soldiers. Either it's because of Skipper's assertiveness or because of their uncle's behavior towards them, I don't know much."

"Wow, you _do_ know him!" Gia said. "Do you know his brothers' names?"

"Um, they have their own nicknames, so I don't really know their real names. What I know is that Skipper is the eldest, then a brother named Kowalski, then a brother named Rico, and the youngest brother is named Private. They're all using nicknames, but I only know Skipper's real name. They have different physical traits so a lot of the people often think of them as soldiers instead of brothers—although they tend to act like soldiers."

Gia thought for a second, then spoke. "I don't know why, but I think—"

Alex faced her. "What? What do you think of him? Did he do something wrong to you?"

"No, not that," she objected. "It's just ..." Gia's words trailed off.

Alex grinned. "Ha, you like him, don't you?" he teased.

"N-no!" Gia objected. Then her face softened. "Yes?" she whispered, her face was beet red. She sighed. "I don't know. He was just—there when I was in the garden picking flowers. He accompanied me and made me feel better when I was alone."

"Awe ..." Alex teased, resting his arms on the balcony railing. "So, what happened when I went to the other town?"

"What do you think?" Gia asked back. "And why were you acting like you were flying up to cloud nine after buying lunch earlier?"

Alex was taken aback. His face now was beet red. He remembered now, the time when he was on his way to the other town to buy things for lunch. Once he had bought them, he started back to Übel when he bumped into another figure. Everything he had bought was now scattered everywhere on the ground. When he looked up, the most beautiful maiden he had never seen hastily and nervously picked up his things and gave them to him. With the kind voice of hers she said "I'm sorry." Then her smiling face—he couldn't help it—Alex was in love at first sight with the maiden.

Alex's cheek became red once more. Gia laughed. "Ha-ha! Alex is falling in love with someone!" she teased.

"Hey, Hey! Knock it off! I don't want somebody to hear you—Skipper down there may even hear you!" Alex snapped.

Gia giggled. "Alright, alright. I'll stop teasing you if you tell me what happened," she said.

Alex sighed. "Fine," he said, smiling in defeat. "I met a girl, with short brunette hair and a red gown. She was beautiful with her smiling face. I bumped in to her and she said a sorry in a kind voice."

"Awe ..." Gia muttered. "Our Alex is falling in love with a girl. What's her name?"

"Eh?" Alex said, dumbfounded. He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Um, I haven't asked for her name ..."

"Ah, what were you doing? You were supposed to ask her name!" Gia protested.

"I was dumbfounded! How could I ask that when I was dumbfounded?"

Alex's statement succeeded in shutting Gia's mouth right up. She still grumbled. "But still—"

"After all, it's me who fell in love with the girl. Not you. Why were you biting my head off?" Alex asked, before adding, "And who knows if she already has a fiancé?"

Gia huffed playfully. "Forget it," she said. "Besides, I still have that man. Who knows, maybe he's here to look for me?"

"Oh, you and your narcissistic sense!" Alex teased, poking Gia on the shoulder. Alex wanted to keep this funny conversation going forever. He loved chatting with his sister and he loved how the way she smiled and laughed. He always wanted his sister to smile, so he would do anything he could to keep that smile curved on her beautiful face.

.

.

* * *

.

.

It was evening and Mia Hartson was walking back to her house, still somewhat recovering from an unexpected experience this noon. She had just bumped in to a blonde haired boy when she was walking around the town to familiarize herself with it. He had blonde hair, as bright as the sun, and a pair of sweet hazel eyes. She had to admit; he was cute. She pondered about his age while she walked home.

She noticed a figure standing in front of her house. Mia immediately knew that he was waiting for her. "You're still waiting?" she asked while hurriedly walking to the front of her house.

The man with raven hair and icy sapphire eyes smiled. "Yeah, I've been waiting for like ages," he said, sarcasm just dripping from his words.

Mia sighed. "Oh, Skipper, you don't need to wait for me in front of my house," she said.

The man whom she called Skipper shrugged. "My habit," he casually replied. "You know that I tend to wait for my brothers in front of the palace when they're late from hunting in the woods."

She rolled her amber eyes. "Whatever, Skipper. I'm not one of your brothers, for your information," she said.

Skipper smiled knowingly. He wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Right," he said gently. "You're my fiancé." He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. "And I never forget that, Marlene."

Mia, who was called Marlene, smiled. Skipper tended to call Mia Marlene because she looked just like his deceased mother, whose name was also Marlene. He wanted to remind his younger brothers that they had the same gentle and loving person in their mother. Marlene was also just like Skipper's mother.

"Well, you do know that I'm not the only one who was waiting for you," Skipper said. "Your friend is waiting inside of the house also."

"Glory is waiting for me?" Marlene gasped. "Oh, my! She must have waited for a long time!" She hurriedly ran to her house with Skipper following her.

Marlene banged on her house door, and spotted a woman through her window. She had pure white hair, bright maroon eyes, and was sitting on a chair. The woman, hearing the loud sound, turned her head towards the door. Marlene watched as the woman came and opened the door and stood in the doorway, where Marlene stared at her for a second. Then, she lunged herself at the woman, hugging her tightly.

"Oh, Glory! I'm so sorry for making you wait this long!" Marlene apologized.

The woman, who was called Glory, smiled in amusement. Marlene would always act so over the top when she made somebody wait for her. "Now, now, Marlene, don't cry. I wasn't waiting for a long time. I just arrived."

Marlene looked up to her, dumbfounded. "Really?" she asked.

Glory nodded in reply. Knowing this, Marlene immediately turned to Skipper who giggled in amusement.

"I am _so_ going to tell my brothers!" Skipper teased, making the now furious Marlene slap his arm.

"Skipper, you're so mean! You're a mean person! You're mean! Argh!" Marlene shouted furiously as she slapped Skipper again.

"Alright, alright! Stop slapping me already! It hurts!" Skipper grunted in protest.

Glory chuckled at her friends' attitude. _At least, everything would be okay,_ she thought.

Suddenly, a knock was heard on the door. "Royal mail for Prince Joseph von Schneeflocke!" A voice yelled.

"A letter for you, Skipper!" Marlene muttered with a gasp.

As soon as Skipper got the mail, with a protest that the mailman shouldn't call him by his real name, he walked back to the girls, revealing a letter with the Kingdom of Übel's seal on it. "Must be from The Queen," Skipper deduced. "Why would she send me a letter?"

"Who knows? Go on, open it!" Marlene pressed him, so with no other option, Skipper opened it and read it. His icy sapphire eyes widened in shock.

"Is there a paper and a pen anywhere here?" he asked hastily.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Destroy the land of Engelreich!" The Queen commanded.

Übel's royal guards saluted her before hastily leaving the throne room, heading towards the royal stable where they kept their horses.

The Queen paced back and forth in front of her throne, seemingly upset. "How-how can he—?" She held up a sheet of paper and read it over again, making the rage inside her boil inside her even more. She held her tears in, refusing to cry. Soon, a knock was heard.

"Gia? Are you alright?" There was only one person who would dare to ever call The Queen by her first name.

"Alex!" The Queen lunged toward him and sobbed on his lap.

"Gia? What's wrong? What did you order those guards to do?" Alex questioned.

Gia looked up, holding the paper in her grip. "This is the reason, Alex! Do you remember the man with raven hair that we talked about yesterday?" she asked. Alex nodded. "I've sent him my letter and asked him if he could be my fiancé, but he declined, Alex! He declined it, don't you know?!"

"Gia, it's only one man! You can still pick another man in this world! There's a man that more suited for you out there!" Alex reasoned.

"No! This is beyond my limit, Alex! He said he loves someone else, and he picks her over me! And furthermore, that woman is a maid! Can you believe it, Alex?! She's only a maid! I can't take this shame longer! That woman must be eliminated from this world!" Gia shouted.

"Gia, calm down—you still have me," Alex shushed her, hugging her tightly, yet gently enough.

A few minutes later, Gia stopped sobbing and opened her hazel eyes. "Alex," she called, her voice shaking. "I want that woman to be erased. Whatever method you want to use—I don't care. I just want that woman to be erased tonight."

Alex's eyes widened in shock. Her demand was still ringing in his mind, telling him his sister's only wish; erase that woman tonight.

Alex knew the woman Gia was referring to—Mia Hartson, Joseph von Schneeflocke, a.k.a Skipper's, fiancée. He had heard it from the other gossiping maids in the kitchen.

He immediately knew that this Mia Hartson was the one that he had bumped into this noon.

Alex's hazel eyes dimmed, and with a straight face, he slowly nodded and replied, "Yes, Your Highness."

* * *

Vitaly Del Nook, the new head of the royal guard, rode his horse and led his men to the north where the land of Engelreich was. He spotted Matthew d'Autriche walking in the street.

"Halt," Vitaly said, automatically causing Matthew to stop walking. Matthew looked up to see Vitaly and his men, riding on horses.

Matthew tilted his head. "So you're the new head of the royal guards?" he asked innocently, although there was still a hint of coldness in his tone.

Vitaly ignored his question. "You—Matthew d'Autirche—why aren't you joining us to destroy the land of Engelreich? The Queen will definitely kill you if she knows!" he warned Matthew.

"Oh, I ain't worrying about that—she won't know anything at all," he casually replied.

Vitaly narrowed his eyes. "Don't say I didn't warn you," he said, and quickly rode his horse to the land of Engelreich, leaving Matthew alone on the street. Matthew stared at Vitaly and his horse, along with his men, riding into the north until he couldn't see them anymore.

Matthew desperately sighed. "Man, how could this day get any worse?"

.

.

* * *

.

.

The next day...

"Gia?" Alex called as he brought the tray in her throne room. "It's three o'clock in the afternoon, so—"

"Oh, dear—it's snack time!" Gia said happily as she stood up, waiting for her favorite brioche and milk tea in her favorite cup.

"Today's snack is brioche accompanied by your favorite, milk tea," Alex said, putting the tray on the table willingly as he poured her favorite milk tea into her cup.

"Yay!" Gia giggled innocently, not remembering anything that she had said last night. "Thank you so much, Alex! You're the best servant and best twin brother I've ever had!"

Alex blushed to hear it. "Ah, it's nothing, actually. I'm merely just following your orders," Alex said.

"No."

Alex looked up, confused to Gia's short reply. "What do you mean?"

"Alex, my dear," she called, linking her fingers with each other, her chin resting on them. Alex noticed the changes of her tone—and her cold gaze—and it alarmed him.

"I heard that the woman that I told you to erase is still alive. Apparently, living somewhere around here. Didn't I tell you to kill her?"

Alex's heart sank. Yes, the truth was that he couldn't kill Mia Hartson. Whatever method he decided to try, he still couldn't kill her. Although Mia already had a fiancé, he still couldn't kill her. He still had feelings towards her, and killing her would make things worse.

So, last night, he warned Joseph, a.k.a Skipper, about The Queen's wish to eliminate Mia. Without thought, Skipper immediately hid her somewhere safe so Übel's royal guards, and even The Queen, couldn't find her. Alex immediately became Skipper's aid when Mia was in trouble, and they became temporary partners.

Still, he couldn't lie to his twin sister.

"Y-yes, Your Highness." Alex used 'Your Highness' to refer his sister because he knew that his sister was deathly serious.

"Then why didn't you kill her?" Gia asked, still using the kind, yet deadly tone.

Alex didn't want to reveal the truth—he feared that it might disappoint his sister—but on the other hand, he couldn't lie to her. Both feelings fought inside Alex's mind. "I—I ..." he stammered. Before he could speak more, Gia cut him.

"Leave me. I shall meet you again this evening—precisely at six o'clock," she said, waving her gloved hand, shooing him.

Alex's hazel eyes widened in fear, but he bowed down to her and immediately tidied up from the snack and brought it with him outside. He didn't know what she would tell him or what she would command him to do. He could only pray that it wasn't bad news.

.

.

.

.

_Kill her._

Alex's hazel eyes widened in shock. He stood there, frozen. He couldn't think, unsure of what to do. At the time he entered the throne room, Gia had been waiting for him, and in the silence she handed him a small glass bottle. When she wanted to ask something important of him, she always did without saying it directly and orally. It had become a habit since Alex had told her a legend. What was written on the parchment he took out of the bottle were those terrifying words. Even if it was only two words, it was still terrifying.

"Do you understand, Alex?" Gia's cold tone was heard. Alex slowly and timidly nodded, still stunned with what he had received from his sister.

"Do it. I want a result tomorrow morning," Gia said. She handed him the royal dagger. The very dagger that took Alex's step-father's life. He couldn't believe that it would take the life of the woman that he loved.

Reluctantly and timidly, he bowed to The Queen, and walked out of the throne room.

.

.

* * *

.

.

The night was cloudy. Rain started to fall and soaked the entire kingdom. On one of the corners of the kingdom, at an old and unused well, a man with raven hair, wearing a blue sweater and a white coat, kneeled down on the wet grass. He clutched a body of a maiden with brunette hair and red gown. Thunder crashed in the air as the man cried to the cloudy sky, calling the maiden's name.

"_Marlene!_" Thunder crashed the air once again.

Skipper hugged the rigid, life-less body of his fiancée. Tears started to flow from his sapphire eyes, down his cheeks and dropped from his chin, blending with the falling rain. Skipper cried for his fiancée over and over again, in hopes to bring her back to life, but with no avail. Marlene's gown was soaked with blood, seemingly stabbed before left there to die. He hugged her body, and Skipper's hands and white coat were now covered in her blood.

He cursed his stupidity for underestimating The Queen's brain. He thought he could save Marlene when the situation was cleared, but she had just sent someone to stab Marlene—the proof that she was quite smart to know that Skipper and Alex became temporary partners and they tried to save Marlene.

But The Queen's intellect was never neared Kowalski's intellect.

"I swear; I will avenge you, Marlene. I won't stop until I can avenge your death to The Queen," Skipper whispered, still hugging Marlene's life-less body. He kissed her forehead lovingly. "Just wait."

A few feet from Skipper's position, a blonde haired boy was standing in an alley, hearing and watching all of those wistful moments. Alex couldn't watch anymore, so he turned his head away from them, with the royal dagger in his grip. His glove was now soaked with blood and so as the dagger and his clothes.

Although he was a few feet away from Skipper and Marlene's body, he didn't know why, but the tears kept flowing through his cheeks, fell from his chin and blended with the falling rain. The truth was ached; but he still loved the maiden. He wept away the tears, but every time he wept them away, those tears were still flowing through his hazel eyes.

_Why? Why won't my tears stop?_ He thought.

Alex silently sobbed, and before anything got worse, he walked away from the alley.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Glory Nilpherd widened her maroon eyes in shock and disbelief. She shook her head, causing her long white hair to wave along with her movements. "Tell me that this is a joke. It is a joke, right, Your Highness? It is, isn't it?" she asked Skipper quietly. That night, just after Skipper found Marlene's body, he quickly brought her to his palace, where he could ask his one of his brothers to examine her to see whether she was alive or not.

"Glory, what I saw wasn't a hallucination," Skipper replied sternly, ignoring Glory's call to refer him. He would usually protest to her about the 'Your Highness' , but now wasn't the time. "I saw her gown soaked in blood, and she was just left on the grass, in the rain! Can you believe it?!"

"Skipper," a baritone voice called them behind the steel door that was flung open. Glory and Skipper turned to see a tall man with brunette hair and royal clothes, obviously telling everyone that he was a prince.

"Kowalski, status report," Skipper demanded, crossing his arms.

The tall man whom Skipper called Kowalski shook his head slowly. "I've checked everything, from her heartbeat, pulse—everything. And sadly, I have to report this sorrowful news; Marlene died."

That statement made Skipper's heart shattered in pieces. And before his brother could continue, he raised his hand. "Enough, Kowalski. I seen Marlene die in my arms, and I don't want you to make it worse," Skipper warned.

Glory ran towards Kowalski. "Oh, Your Highness, you can't possibly be serious! Marlene can't die—she's my only best friend!" she cried out.

Kowalski's sky blue eyes dimmed in sorrow. "I'm so sorry, Glory. I wish I could do something to make her live again, but as much as I want to, I can't ," he replied slowly.

"That's it." Skipper muttered. Kowalski and Glory turned to Skipper.

"What is it, Skipper?" Kowalski asked.

"I can't take this anymore," Skipper gritted his teeth. "If this is a war that she wants, then a war it is," he said solemnly. Then he faced the two. "Glory, you're with me, tomorrow morning, precisely at 700 hours. Kowalski, you'll stay here and take care of them two. I've already lost Marlene in my arms, and I don't want to lose one of my brothers. And make sure when you're done with recon, you report to me. You know where to find me." With that, Skipper finally sped off to the second floor, heading to his bedroom.

Glory and Kowalski blinked a few times until Glory faced the tall man. "Your Highness, what is the meaning of 700 hours?" she asked.

"It means seven o'clock in the morning, and please stop calling me with the title 'Your Highness'," Kowalski replied.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Do ya want The Queen to make your life miserable?! She has already taken all we have, and we let her suppresses us like this?! We maybe just ordinary citizens, but if we unit, together we can bring the castle down! We can take The Queen just with our hands! Y'all with me?!" Matthew shouted as he lifted his sword up to the sky, as the screaming of the agreeing citizens was echoing through the air. "On my mark! When I say it's time to attack, we'll together bring the castle down and take whatever is yours!" More screaming of the people echoed.

Just after Matthew turned around and prepared himself, he saw a man with raven hair, wearing a blue sweater and a white coat. Matthew knew this man all along.

"Skipper, you're joining us in this rebellion? How surprising," he said.

Skipper glanced at Matthew before he turned his head away from the swordsman as he replied, "That, and I also have unfinished business with The Queen."

Matthew grinned in delight, satisfied. As he lifted his sword up in the sky, he shouted, "Attack!"

Those people finally broke down the castle's royal defense.

* * *

"This can't be," Alex muttered as his hazel eyes widened in shock and fear when he saw the rebellion through the castle's window. "They'll gonna take her!" Alex finally ran through the hall, heading towards the main balcony where his sister was.

He saw her, standing on the balcony, seemingly staring at the rebellion below her castle. He could tell that she was afraid.

Apparently, Gia knew Alex was there.

"Alex, what are you doing here? You're supposed to run away like the other maids!" Gia warned.

"What are you talking about?! That's my line! You're supposed to run away!" Alex replied. He quickly ran to Gia's bedroom, opened the door with a loud bang, and he opened her cupboard. Alex took one of Gia's yellow gowns and put them on, replacing his servant clothes with the royal gown. He untied his pony tail and let his blonde hair loose on his shoulder. He picked Gia's black choker and wore it around his neck, then he picked five hair pins from Gia's desk and wore two of the pins on his left bangs and the other three on his right bangs. Then the final touch, he picked a black headband and wore it.

After he was done, Alex immediately picked up his servant clothes and a brown coat. As he approached his sister, he gave them to her. "Here! Put these on!"

Gia turned around from the balcony surprised to see her twin brother had disguised himself as her. Knowing what he would do, Gia frowned. "No! You can't do this, Alex! I am responsible and if—"

"No ifs, Gia! Just put these on and run away!" Alex urged her. "I'm gonna make a diversion, so you can run away while they have me."

"No, Alex! You can't—"

"It's alright, Gia," Alex gently smiled. "We're twins." He gave his servant clothes and the coat to her. "Surely no one will realize." As he said that, he also gave a small glass bottle with a small parchment stuck in it.

Gia's hazel eyes watered. She sobbed as she received the clothes and the small bottle. "A-Alex ..." she muttered.

"Go, Gia! Go—run! Save yourself!" Alex urged as Gia received the clothes and quickly ran to the back door.

When Gia was nowhere in sight, this was the chance for Alex to make a diversion when he heard a bang at the door. He knew those people would come for their goods and for The Queen, so he quickly ran to the castle's tower to make a decoy. Apparently, two of the people noticed the fake queen went up to the tower, so they chased the fake queen up to the tower until they finally had the fake queen cornered.

Alex was standing on the tower's small balcony. He had just released one of Gia's canaries from its cage when he felt a sword was pointed at his head. He knew how sharp the sword was even when he wasn't looking. Alex then turned around when he heard a deep voice, just to face two familiar men in front of him. He knew those men, but he acted cold like his sister would act.

Matthew pointed his sword to the queen's head as Skipper declared, "Your Highness, you are under arrest for suppressing your citizens and killing the innocents—or should I say; Giavonne Feigheit?" Matthew frowned when he saw the queen turned around, but then he was surprised when he realized that that queen was not the real queen.

"Give up," Skipper demanded.

Alex narrowed his hazel eyes in disgust, just like Gia would do. "Get out of my sight, you insolent people!" he demanded with a cold voice. He noticed that Matthew's emerald eyes widened in surprise. _Did he notice that I'm not Gia?_ He thought silently.

"We'll get out of your sight with you in our hands," Skipper replied coldly. "Come, Your Highness." Skipper pressed the title he had just said as a mockery, pushing 'her' arm and urged 'her' to follow them.

Skipper didn't know that Matthew was dumbfounded, realizing that this queen was not the real queen. Matthew didn't believe it. _This guy ..._ Matthew thought. _This—_

.

.

* * *

.

.

The execution was held at three o'clock in the afternoon, when the church bell would ring. The queen was detained in a cell before the guards took the queen out to be executed. No one knew what the queen was thinking and who the queen really was. Only Matthew who knew who the queen was and he never told or admitted anything since the queen was arrested.

"It's almost three o'clock! Send the custody out of her cell!" The royal guards took the false queen and dragged 'her' to the execution ground, where the crowd gathered there to see the queen's execution.

The time had arrived. The church's bell was about to ring. The crowd gathered around the guillotine, including the real Queen who was disguised as a servant. Finally two men stood at the sides of the guillotine as two guards brought the false queen to the guillotine. The two guards left 'her' with the two men, and one of them—with the raven hair—pushed 'her' and locked 'her' head and hands in the stocks.

Gia could only watch with teary eyes, watch her only twin brother would be executed because of her.

Alex couldn't do anything but followed Skipper's demand. His head and hands were now locked in the stocks. Just after that, he noticed his twin little sister, staring at him with teary eyes, and was about to cry when Alex mouthed, "Don't cry, Gia. Smile, for me."

Gia caught what Alex had just mouthed, and hesitantly she smiled. Not a faithful smile, but a bitterness smile. Alex knew this, and he smiled along with her. At least, if he was dead, his sister was still alive, living somewhere and smiling. At least, even if he had to die, he would die with honor. His sister would live somewhere, smiling.

The released canary bird flew above the execution ground, when Skipper stepped forward. Matthew was just standing there, didn't know what to do or what he should do to prevent this. "Any last words?" Skipper asked. Matthew's emerald eyes widened in fear.

Alex paused. He didn't even bother to look at the crowd. His bangs covered his eyes so no one could see his hazel gaze. Without hesitant, he looked up to the sky, smiled, and spoke Gia's favorite phrase, "Oh, dear—it's snack time."

The church's bell rang precisely at three o'clock, when the guillotine was dropped, claiming its victim. Gia's smile slowly faded away as she stared at the bloody scene. Tears started to flow down to her cheeks and dropped from her chin, dripping on the ground. The small bottle she had been gripping dropped as she kneeled down to the ground.

Gia grasped for her hair that was covered with the brown coat, gripping it uncontrollably. Alex was no more. No more Alex who would always be beside her. No more Alex who would cheer her up when she was in trouble. No more Alex who would calm her when she was crying.

Those thoughts haunted her mind, ringing the same sentences; no more Alex.

As the crowd cheered for the death of the false queen, the real Queen screamed in agony, covered by the crowd's cheer.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_You are the princess, I'm the servant_

_Destiny separated pitiful twins_

_If it's for the sake of protecting you_

_I would become evil just for you_

_If we could be reborn again,_

_I want to play with you that time ..._

* * *

.

.

.

.

The End

* * *

**A/N:**

**Good evening, guys! I am a new author here, and to be precise, I am the author from the next fandom (Penguins of Madagascar). This is my first Madagascar fic, so please don't be too hard on me. This is based on one of Vocaloid's songs; Servant of Evil. However, it's not really the same with the song because I've made it longer. I made it based on the song and the novel, in fact. But some of it—maybe most of it—are the same with the song, so ...**

**I know it's a bit long, but I planned to make it one-shot. Multi-chapter, if possible. But, eh ...**

**I've changed Alex's blue eyes into hazel eyes, just for the sake of the story. I've changed Gloria's brown eyes into red maroon eyes just for the sake of the story. I've changed a bit certain characters' physical traits just for the sake of the story. Everything I've changed is for the sake of the story.**

**Um, yeah. There was a bit of Skilene (Skipper X Marlene) from Penguins of Madagascar—just for the sake of the story, once again. And I've changed Alex and Gia's love interest into brother and sister bonding for the sake of the story. How many times I've said that?**

**I've planned to make this when I made a plan to make Penguins of Madagascar as a singing voice synthesizer—because I've liked Vocaloid too much—so when I planned to make Alex to be one of them, this just hit my head, and this was born.**

**Oh, and there are other additional characters:**

* * *

Zuba as Former Head of Übel's Royal Guards (Zakharone d'Autriche)

Florrie as Former Queen of Übel [deceased] (Fiona Feigheit)

* * *

**Also, I made this without a beta-reader, because my grammar is sucks. So bear with me. No flames, please. I don't accept flames.**

**Review?**


End file.
